The invention relates to a navigation system and a method for navigating, particularly to so-called places of interest, by means of a vehicle. Such places of interest may be places of a predefined category, for example, of a “tourist destination” category.
In known navigation systems, for example, BMW's “Professional” navigation system, it is possible to query, by means of the current location, which special destinations are situated in the area, for example, railroad stations, government agencies, airports, hospitals, restaurants or places of importance to tourists or sightseeing locations. Those and other places, which are of interest to the user, can be indicated by the navigation systems, for example, by means of distance information with respect to the current location of the navigation system.
In US 2010/0138151 A1, a corresponding route guidance system is described in which so-called points of interest (POI) are indicated, in which case additional information relating to the POIs, such as openings hours, is outputted. The additional information is updated by a databank linkup and can be retrieved by the route guidance system in real time.
From WO 2008/083735 A1, a navigation device is known by which points of interest can also be indicated, a plurality of additional information concerning the respective POI being outputted. The additional information can be made available, for example, by way of a hyperlink on an internet page as a video film, as a detailed document with a text and picture, for example, with typical guidebook information.
In DE 101 00 956 A1, a navigation method is described in which a destination is selected according to a destination category, and a route is computed to this destination. When the current location changes, it is checked whether a different destination of the same category is closer to the changed current location and, if applicable, a new route is computed to this other destination.
The contents of the above-mentioned publications are hereby expressly incorporated into the present specification by reference.